The present invention relates to water irrigation systems, and particularly to water irrigation drippers used in such system.
Water irrigation drippers are now widely used in supplying water at a low rate directly to the root region of the plants being irrigated. The known drippers are usually divided into point-source emitters in which the water is emitted from a point, and linear-source emitters, sometimes called tube drippers, in which the water is emitted along a line. The point-source emitters are, in turn, usually divided mostly into: the labyrinth type, having a lengthy intricate passageway for the water to flow; the aperture-type having a small diameter aperture for metering the flow to the slow flow rate; and the floating type, having a floating member controlling the inlet/or outlet to produce the slow flow rate. The dripper of the present invention is directed to the above-mentioned labyrinth type of point-source emitter.